


Confessions

by SparksSeer



Series: Just you and me [1]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, real person fic, stuck in line at 2 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparksSeer/pseuds/SparksSeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: OTP stuck in line at the same register in Walmart at 2 a.m.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Do they have Walmarts in New Zealand?
> 
> Please remember, this is a work of fiction. Nothing here is real. I just borrowed them as my characters for this work.
> 
> Hope you like it!

It was 2 a.m. and Dean was waiting in line in the local Walmart in Wellington. He needed to stock up some supplies and hadn’t had time for that all day, since he only came back from Auckland late that evening, plus he couldn’t sleep anyway. The whole cast had had a two weeks break from filming, so he had decided to visit his family back in Auckland and catch up with his mates from the Almighty cast. In two days they would continue filming and for now, Dean wasn’t really that fond of having to run around in his complete outfit, prosthetics and his wig all day long until late at night. Yet he was looking forward to it, since he still loved his job and that was a price he was definitely willing to pay, not to forget that he would see his on-screen brother and best mate again. He had to admit, it had been rather boring with Aidan being in Ireland for the two weeks’ time, although they had skyped a couple of times, Dean missed having him around twenty-four seven, as he really was his closes friend. _Only a friend_ , told himself not for the first time.

Dean shifted his weight on his left food. In front of him were standing two other costumers and the first one was having a quiet, but heated argument with the cashier about something he wanted to return. God, it was 2 a.m., why does someone go to Walmart to return something at 2 in the morning? But then Dean remembered, he was at Walmart, too, stocking up his supplies. He really shouldn’t be the one complaining.

He let his eyes wander through the store when a tall, black haired man caught his attention, just when he turned into the isle with the cereals. He would recognize this man everywhere, yet he was not sure in this exact moment. Was Aidan already back from Ireland? He had forgotten to ask him when he’d be back and in addition to that, it was already late at night and Dean had been awake all day. Maybe he started to imagine things.

But that theory was soon to be dismissed again, as the same man came out another isle and turned towards the registers, his eyes fixed on a piece of paper as he seemed to go through a list he had made on it. There was only register open due to the time of the night, so the man with the dark curls went into Dean’s direction. He was sure now, his fellow actor, best friend and on-screen brother had just stopped right behind in the line with his shopping car and even once bothered to look up to the man in front of him. Getting out his phone, Dean couldn’t suppress a grin. The man and the cashier were still arguing and Dean sent a simple text.

_‘Hey Aid. What are you doing?’_

Dean could hear the familiar ring tone behind him, some old telephone ringing noise, which he personally found rather annoying. Dean’s back was facing Aidan, so he couldn’t see what he was doing, yet he smiled when his phone vibrated.

_‘Getting some shopping done. You?’_

Quickly, Dean replied. _‘At this time of the night? Look up.’_ Dean turned around and grinned at the man behind him. The irish man held his phone in his hand, when it rang again. Dean watched how the other man unlocked his fancy smart phone read the text and a look of confusion flashed across his face. A second later, Aidan looked up and met Dean’s gaze.

“Dean!” Aidan stuttered out after a moment of surprise and shock.

“Yes, sunshine, it’s me. You know, it’s quite rude to ignore your mate who was standing in front of you _for minutes_.” Dean greeted him with a chuckle.

“C’mon, Deano! I’ve basically just come back from Ireland and needed to get stuck up on food again.”

“Yeah, I can see that.” He grinned and scanned through the items in Aidan’s shopping car, which basically turned out to be mostly beer, microwave food and some pop tarts. “Living healthy there, Aid.”

“Shut up, you with you apples and carrots and whole-grain bread.”

The blond man smiled at his fellow actor, stepped forward and hugged him briefly. “Welcome back, lad.” He could smell Aidan’s shampoo and deodorant, which he hadn’t smelled in two weeks. He could admit to Aidan that he had missed the smell along with the dark haired man, but as there were only friends, close friends, yet nothing more, he didn’t say anything.

“I missed ya, too.” Aidan grinned. Dean shook his head slightly, suppressing a smile, when he heard that. Aidan was, as Dean noticed, still standing relatively close to him, his arms brushing his, as he hadn’t stepped back again after their short hug. He had one of his heart warming smiles on his lips as he started putting the beer and the other stuff out of his shopping car.

“So, how’s your family then?” Dean asked, not thinking of him being the one to leave the other man’s private space again.

“Same old, same old.”

The line still wasn’t moving forward and the woman waiting in front of the blond man seemed rather annoyed by now, only seeming to want to buy a pack of cigarettes and a bottle of red wine. Dean and Aidan kept talking about the break they had and what they were up to, although they already knew most of the stuff from their skype conversations and the occasional texts they had sent each other from time to time, still Dean enjoyed hearing the stories again, simply because Aidan was standing right next to him and the tall man’s hand was brushing his shoulder as he stretched himself next to Dean. Neither of them said sorry, and at least Dean didn’t mind at all.

In the last two weeks he had a lot of time to think, and mainly he had been thinking about him and Aidan. They only knew each other for a bare six months, yet within the first weeks after Dean had joined the cast they had become inseparable, hanging out with each other all the time. Eventually Dean had gotten a bit fluttery every time he saw Aidan, or he would give him a smile. He would always be the only one to cheer Dean up after a stressful day and the only one he actually could talk to about everything. Nearly everything, because in the two weeks’ time and a lot of thinking and getting advice from his other on-screen brother Jared Turner, Dean finally came to a conclusion concerning his messed up feelings towards Aidan.

But then the woman in front of them let out an annoyed sigh and moved forward in the line, the cashier sending her an apologetic smile. “I am really sorry to keep you waiting.” A hand was placed on Dean’s back now, pushing him slightly forward.

“Stop dreaming, Deano, you’re next.”

The blond man took a look at his watch and noticed that they had already waited fifteen minutes in line, although he hadn’t mined at all – with the nice company he had.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t stress me, we have all night.” And with a smile he turned towards the cashier and got his items checked and purchased. He waited for Aidan to get his stuff and watched him during the waiting time. Aidan was a tall, hot irish guy, who happened to be Dean’s best mate and secret love. He admired Aidan’s beauty, even right now, when the irish man’s curls were all messed and looked as if he hadn’t shaved for a bit too long. But to be honest, Dean had always liked when Aidan’s hair was a bit longer and curlier. His heart skipped a beat when Aidan smiled at him absent minded while getting out his credit card. Aidan seemed to be lost thoughts and the cashier had to tell him twice to take back his credit card.

Outside of Walmart, both men caring more or less heavy plastic bags, Dean just wanted to walk towards his car, when he remembered something.

“Hey, Aid, need a ride?” He asked the man walking next to him, their shoulders brushing now and then. Dean knew that, even though they were filming in New Zealand for about two years, Aidan hadn’t bothered to buy a car. He guessed that he had simply walked over from his flat, as it was only a few blocks away.

Aidan nodded slowly, as if he was considering the options he had. “Yeah sure, thanks, mate.” He seemed a bit … uncomfortable, Dean thought, but then the dark-haired man shrugged and was back to normal, so to speak.

They walked to Dean’s car, putting both their bags into the trunk. Dean knew the way to Aidan’s small flat by heart by now, and drove their in silence. Neither of them said anything, and Dean had a small smile on his lips, enjoying the company of his friend. Aidan on the other hand seemed not to be able to sit still in his seat, and Dean noticed, that whenever he would quickly glance towards Aidan, he seemed more and more … unsettling. He would play with his belt, ruffle through his hair with his hands or shifting around in his seat.

“Aid? Everything alright?”

“What? Yeah. I’m fine.” Dean wasn’t happy with the short answer he had gotten and he couldn’t get the feeling away that some matter seemed to be pressing Aidan, something that he didn’t seem to want to talk about.

“If you say so…”

He didn’t get any other answer and Aidan simply starred out of the window of the car, watching passing cars and streetlights. A couple of minutes later, Dean pulled into a free parking lot in front of the building Aidan was living in. When the dark-haired man didn’t make any move, Dean waved his hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention.

“Aidan? You still with me?” He chuckled.

“What? Oh, we’re already there…”

“Yes, indeed. What is it with you tonight? You’re behaving weird.” The blond man stated, waiting for an answer.

“I- Sorry.” Aidan stuttered, then he took a deep breath. “Look, Dean, I think we need to talk.”

“Talk? We are talking…” He frowned, curious about what Aidan wanted to talk about with him in the middle of the night, in his car parking in front of Aidan’s flat.

“I _mean_ , we need to talk about something. Or at least, I think, I need to tell you something.”

“Will you … tell me what this something is?” Dean’s heart race had speeded up and he could barely get his question out, as his throat seemed to be too tight to speak. Aidan looked quite serious, it must be important for him and it looked like it wasn’t easy for him.

“Yes, yes…”

“And…?”

After another moment of silence and another deep breath from Aidan, the dark-haired man cleared his throat and started talking, Dean listening with wide eyes.

“I have been thinking a lot during the last two weeks, about pretty much everything, my friends, family, life, filming and … you.” He added after a pause. “I couldn’t bring myself not to notice certain things in the last few months, both about you and about me. You’ve been my best friend pretty much since you walked onto set one morning, claiming to be my new brother. I immediately knew you would be great to be around and that we would become great friends. And after a few weeks, we’ve become inseparable, people saying, they never saw one of us without the other within a five meter ratio, and that was when I noticed something like a change… So, we would get closer and closer, got to know about each other and I got excited every time I would see you. You always make me laugh, even when nobody else can and I am in a very pissed mood. You can comfort me and you’re always there. And I know, this sounds cheesy and more like I am teenage girl, but, Dean, I … I think, you should know, that…” Aidan paused again for a moment. “That I like you, like, _really really like_ you. As in an I-kinda-fell-in-love-with-you kind of way.” Aidan concluded with his face flushed red and looking directly into Dean’s eyes, telling himself to be a man and not to look away.

Dean had been listening to Aidan with awe, his jaw dropping open with the last sentences. His brain worked and worked, trying to pass through the information he just had been given out of the blue.

“Dean? Could you please say anything? I thought there were signs, but maybe I’ve misinterpreted them. You know what? Just forget what I said. Just forget it, we can never talk about it again. I shouldn’t have told you. I knew it would affect our friendship.” Aidan let out, when he didn’t receive an answer from Dean, who was still only staring at him in disbelief. Yet these sudden and almost harsh words got him back to reality, and just as Aidan wanted to open his door, he held him back by wrapping his hand around the mother man’s wrist. “Aidan, stop.” Aidan froze and looked back towards Dean with a blank expression. “You – you just told me you fell in love with me. You can’t just leave like that.”

“Why?” Aidan simply asked.

“Because I’ve been waiting to do this for far too long.” Dean whispered softly, leaned forward and pulled Aidan closer. Then, finally, his lips were pressed on the taller man’s, kissing him gently. Dean’s eyes were closed and he relaxed as soon as Aidan’s lips were welcoming his. The kiss didn’t last long, as Dean soon broke it and looked directly into Aidan’s eyes. “That’s why.” He finished his explanation.

“You… you…”

“I fell for you, you idiot”

“You never said anything!”

“How would I have put it? I didn’t even know you were into blokes, leave alone your very male best friend.”

“How long-?”

“I had a crush on you from the first time I saw you. I guessed it was more than just a crush after a few weeks. I just never thought you’d feel the same.” Dean smiled softly at Aidan. He really would never have guessed that during the past months there always had been hope, but neither of them was bold enough to make the first move.

“You idiot.” Aidan grinned and closed the short distance between them once again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I always promised myself that I would never ship real persons. Obviously I failed.
> 
> Also, this is the first time I wrote RPF. English is not my first language, but I try my best.
> 
> I am also thinking of adding more works and making this a series, when I have time and inspiration. I am not sure yet, though. So stay tuned?
> 
> And at last, thank you for reading!


End file.
